Samantha Armestra
| first appearance = Episode 1 | last appearance = N/A }} Physical Description Medium height and weight. Long dark brown hair, light olive skin, deep hazel eyes. Long thin scar on her left side. Family Father: Kevin Armestra Mother: Magi Soran-Armestra Brother: Kevin Armestra Jr. Personality & Traits General Overview Samantha is usually cool and focused, but can be more easy going. She's known to be viscous in combat and never relent. Strengths Samantha is known for staying focused even when the heat is on. She highly determined and pushes those around her to achieve loftier goals. She can be very compassionate and works well with others. Raised on a lunar base she has experience in nearly every area on board a station, giving her a well rounded level of knowledge in all departments. Weaknesses Samantha is known to have a short temper when things fail to go as planned, but tries hard to be fair and understanding. Ambitions Samantha maintains that she only wants a peaceful life and to retire on a quiet colony far from the troubles she has had to deal with most of her life. Hobbies & Interests Samantha enjoys holo-novels and regularly practices vulcan yoga. Personal History Early Life Samatha was born on Lunar station 7, a small lunar station. Her father used to joke that there wasn't to much to do on the station and that's why she was born, to give the crew something to do. Her father, Kevin Armestra, was the stations Chief Operations Officer. Even from a young age she would help him while he was on the job. He taught her everything her knew about station operations and station life. Her mother, Magi Soran-Armestra, was the Chief Science Officer. She was posted with her husband, but there was little need for a Science Officer on such a small outpost, so she spent much of her time in the stations tiny lab trying to figure out the next big scientific breakthrough. This left her little time for things like family. Needless to way, this put some strain on her family. When she turned 17 her father began to prepare her to join Starfleet. At the age of 18 she left the station for the first time and went to earth to enroll. Early Career At Star Fleet Academy she quickly distinguished herself from the other recruits with her total focus, And for the first two years she mantained her distance from her fellow cadets, earning herself the nickname "Samantha as Cold as Space". She quickly made it to the top 15% of her class. However in her third year she got a new room mate, Helen Locke. Samantha and Helen Locke soon became lovers and by the end of the third year in the academy the two got married in a quiet ceremony. Tora NCC-3075 After the end of the fourth year of the Academy Helen and Samantha counted themselves lucky that they both got assigned to the USS Tora NCC-3075, Samantha as an engineer, helen as a communications officer. However it was on the Geneva that Samantha and Helen's relationship began to fall apart. The two grew farther and farther apart. The final straw that broke the relationdhip apart was when Oliva found out Helen was having an affair. Dispite a rocky personnal life Samantha distinguished herself from the other engineers and got a field promotion to the rank of Ensign. At the end of the year the Chief Engineer recommended her to Star Fleet Command Accademy. Starfleet Academy, Command Training She soon found herself back at Starfleet Academy, this time training for command. Here she went up twice in rank for showing skill in both engineering and tactical situations. Over the next three years Samantha lost everything she had built for herself over the last four years. Her marriage fell apart and ended in a quiet anullment. At the Command Accademy Samantha refocused herself and pushed herself through. Here she showed extra ordinary skill in engineering department. Geneva NCC-2087 At the Rank of Lieutenant junior grade she was assigned as an engineer aboard the Geneva NCC-2087. For another two years she severed as an engineer. After those two years she received a field promotion to the rank of lieutenant and the position of assisstant chief engineer. Earth Outpost 2 After another year on the Geneva she was transferred to an outpost near the Romulan boarder as chief operations officer. She served there for another three years until the Captain was promoted. The tehn executive officer was promoted to captain and chose her to serve as his executive officer. For another four years she served as station executive officer until the station was decommisioned. Outpost 106 Having proven herself well adapt at handling command she was promoted to Captain and put in charge of the newly recommisioned Outpost 106, nicknamed Nibiru Station. Service Record: Service Record Category:Personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Category:Captains Category:Nibiru